User blog:Wiki Cat/Wiki Users Season 1 Episode 2: this Burger is disgusting!
Fryboi2018: I’m nervous Wiki Cat: why? Fryboi2018: I might get eliminated Wiki Cat: actually, you got immunity, so don’t worry Fryboi2018: oh, ok. YA- Derpy Square: we got 6 votes DylanIsMe: I wish it was eight Derpy Square: you will be getting a pickle if your safe DylanIsMe: yuck Derpy Square: Wiki Cat, TheArtist’sVoid11, BFDI Rocky, and Smart zombie are safe with no votes BFDI Rocky: good Smart zombie: I was expecting more TheArtist’sVoid11: cool Wiki Cat: when you walking ������ meme xddddddddddd what am I doing Derpy Square: the rest of you got one vote DylanIsMe: oh no! Wiki Cat: *cough* oh GNOME *cough* AnEverydayNerd8: am I eliminated? Hiccory: more important question: am I eliminated? Cloudy176: what about me? Derpy Square: SHUT. UP. Derpy Square: since TheLapras34 was the first one to recieve a vote, he’s eliminated Sophiekouhai: lol I thought I would be out TheLapras34: I think a blocky fan voted for me or something Fryboi2018: why was I given immunity? Derpy Square: I like French Fries Fryboi2018: wait wha- Derpy Square: the next challenge is to make burgers. Also there are debuters Leafy is awsome: hey everyone AutomatonNoroHH11: yo! User4578: I wanna be on team peridot Derpy Square: Leafy is awsome is on Team THICC, User4578 is on Team Peridot, and AutomatonNoroHH11 is on team THICC User4578: YES NOT ON THE LURANTIS’s TEAM The Lurantis: lol Smart zombie: that’s nice and all but can we get to the contest already? Derpy Square: start Smart zombie: wait what was the- Wiki Cat: let’s use our pickles to make our burger! DylanIsMe: I hate pickles! Wiki Cat: do you want to win? DylanIsMe: um... yeah... Wiki Cat: so let’s use those pickles! Fryboi2018: and Fries in the side! AnEverydayNerd8: don’t you mean fries ON the side? Fryboi2018: yeah yeah yeah... Ice Cold Lemon: our burger is great! But it’s cold... Green Marker Official: thanks to someone! Green Marker Official: wait was I in the last episode? JustCallMeJulie: I don’t think so Walten Paperclips: I promoted Lollipop and now she’s my 63rd Sponchi: that’s surprising Ceruglyphy: wait, where are the on-topic seeds? GopluXPoplu: ������ Derpyunikitty: there are no on-topic seeds Ceruglyphy: fair enough XXLIYZSOCOOLXX: WE DID IT! Ruhmoat: it’s a little cold Derpy Square: I hate cold food Green Marker Official: I hate cold pizza Ice Cold Lemon: oops The Lurantis: I think the burger wasn’t thicc enough Leafy is awsome: or maybe the burger was COLD? The Lurantis: eh Sponchi: can I eat that? Derpy Square: sure why not Sponchi: thanks! Derpy Square: no problem User4578 and DylanIsMe: this burger looks disgusting! AnEverydayNerd8: it’s the best we could do, so you have to deal with it Wiki Cat: don’t you mean you have to DILL with it? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA AnEverydayNerd8: I need to go to the bathroom... Wiki Cat: why does everyone always have to go to the bathroom every time I tell a joke? Derpy Square: terrible, but better than the other team’s burger AutomatonNoroHH11: you wot m8? Derpy Square: I think you heard me loud and clear Hiccory: noice Cloudy176: our burger was too greasy DylanIsMe: actually, this burger is pretty good Wiki Cat: never judge a burger by it’s ingredients little bro BFDI Rocky: unless if it’s on liquid lava Wiki Cat: or if it has a penny + 4 AnEverydayNerd8 and DylanIsMe: or if it has a ding on it Hiccory: or if it has a talking stick man on it TheArtist’sVoid11: or if it has a... I’ll just say book GopluXPoplu: ���������������������������������������������������������������� Ruhmoat: and this is why I disabled my account Derpyunikitty: but you did return it unfortunately Ruhmoat: true Ceruglyphy: omg stop being off-topic Osmo28: hey I want a line in this episode... Derpy Square: ok Vote for someone to leave Wiki Users! Green Marker Official Derpyunikitty AutomatonNoroHH11 Leafy is awsome Ruhmoat Ceruglyphy Sponchi Walten Paperclips XXLIYZSOCOOLXX GopluXPoplu JustCallMeJulie Ice Cold Lemon The Lurantis Osmo28 Category:Blog posts